dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Noname
Bio Noname, also known as "noname" when he ghosts, comes from the magical land of Los Angeles, California and is currently 18 years of age. He first made his appearance on the Dollars Chats on November 4th, 2010. He has since then been an active member of the chats but never made a single post on the forums. He was often referred to as "Fapper" and later on as "stalker" due to his curiosity when it came to people. Also, he was able to "stalk" Kei to figuring out her real name and home address. However, he has never revealed this information to the public. He has also attempted to do the same for Kyoko, though unsuccessful only having figured out her first name and possible school location, only for her, to his dismay, to reveal her first name hours later. He was at first confused and almost intimidated by the chat, not knowing what to do when he walked into the Lingerie party and almost falling into the hands of a horny Chrome next to anunconcious Mikado He has become more and more sociable compared to his real life counterpart who is shy and almost antisocial. The Loss of His Soul, the Gain of a Master Noname wandered around the chats, getting to know people, and eventually became closer to a pretty young girl named Kei. However, he became too close, and wandered into her lands. In these lands, she held trememdous influence and powers. He found her standing in a barren field. He called out to her, and she widened her eyes and looked into his soul. Immediately, he felt a clutch at his chest, and his body being drained of something. "It's like you're staring into my soul!" He exclaimed. She didn't stop. "Urch, my soul!" He screamed as his essense was ripped from his body. "It's mine now," she responded, not showing any mercy. It was soon over as he kneeled over, trying to become accustomed to this sudden weakness. "Damn. I'm not going to have to call you Master now, am I?" He asked. "It would be badass if you did," she replied. And with those words, he was cursed. From then on, every time he entered the chat, he called Kei "Master." Thus is the story of how Noname's loyalty and soul began to belong to Kei. While she never used her power over him to control him, she accepted the title every time. YEAHSOLIKENOWTHEY'REMARRIEDANDHAPPY ;U; I love you waifu! <3 ~ Kei Doppelganger Incident Everybody has his or her darkest hour, climax, peak. Noname is no different. He was on facebook once and he was contacted by Kyoko who asked him about personal information. Confused, he clarified that he knew Kei's information, but that he wouldn't tell anyone about it. However, she wasn't speaking of that. Upon realizing this, he rushed to the chats where he was greeted with suspicions and questions. He confirmed what he had suspected. Somebody had been jumping around the rooms with his name, claiming to have taken people's real life information. However, many believed in the real Noname, suspicions were lifted. Even the mighty S defended him against those who held doubt (though Noname had ghosted at this inconvinient time.) This troll doppelganger was never revealed, but one thing was certain. Noname had found a place in the world. Trivia -Enjoys Mochi -Likes Tekken but has nobody to fight against -As an emotional connection to his sweater(s) -Noname realizes, after much thinking, his importance (lack thereof) of his being in the world. He realizes that not many would miss him if he dissapeared, and much worse, no one will even notice. Only a select few will actually know due to their connection to him on Facebook. Other than that, every conversation, every feeling, every emotion on the chat might as well have never happened. He is comfortable with this idea as, this way, he will have no way of hurting anyone. Being a caring person, he wants to avoid shedding people's tears. -Regardless of the above, Noname cherishes each Dollars member he comes across as if they were his own family, even treating people like Kei or Terra as if they were little sisters. -Proud member of the Horde. Category:Users